Rosetail and Oakheart
In the gathering, Rosetail was with Bluefur then she noticed a handsome reddish brown tom and amber eyes Rosetail knew that tom it was Oakheart if only he would noticed me Rosetail thought then she saw Bluefur and Oakheart talking to each other, "come on I wanted you to meet somebody" Bluefur meowed and padded to Rosetail "hey Rosetail! Oakheart this is Rosetail, Rosetail this Oakheart" Bluefur introduced "nice to meet you Rosetail" Oakheart meowed and Rosetail started to blush "n-nice to m-meet you too O-Oakheart" Rosetail meowed nervously "the gathering is over" Sunstar yowled "see you Oakheart" Bluefur purred and Oakheart purred back are they in love? No don't think of that Rosetail I'm sure they're just friends Rosetail thought to herself thinking about Bluefur and Oakheart. At night, Rosetail dreams about Oakheart and her spending time together like mates but she was woken up by Bluefur. "Hi Rosetail. Sorry if I wake you because it's late in the morning you still didn't wake up" Bluefur said. "Sorry I-I had a dream" Rosetail murmured. "Really? What is it?" Bluefur meowed Will I tell her? "I don't wanna talk about it" Rosetail meowed "okay" Bluefur replied. Rosetail padded out in the warriors' den and headed to the camp's exit "where are you going?" Bluefur asked "just gonna walk in the forest" Rosetail replied "I'll go with you" Bluefur meowed and Rosetail shooks her head "no it's okay I'll just go with myself" Rosetail replied and padded out in the camp. When Rosetail was walking in the forest she saw Oakheart he's all by himself "hey Oakheart!" Rosetail called. "Oh Rosetail" Oakheart meowed. "How are you?" Rosetail meowed. "I'm fine and how's Bluefur?" The reddish brown tom asked. "She's fine" Rosetail meowed "you wanted to talk to her I'll go get her" "No it's okay" Oakheart meowed "she must've been busy" "Oh she's not much busy at all" Rosetail meowed "you're nice to talk Oakheart" "You too" Oakheart meowed "well better go before Crookedstar sends a patrol" "Okay bye" Rosetail farewelled he's so handsome hope I get to tell my feelings for him When Rosetail goes back to the camp she padded to Bluefur "um Bluefur" "Yes Rosetail?" Rosetail sat down beside her. "Look I-I don't know how to say this but.." Rosetail took a deep breath "I.. I have feelings for Oakheart. I'm in love with him" But Bluefur is somehow froze what? She's in love with Oakheart? But I love him and he's my mate now but why would she fall in love with another cat from another clan it's against the warrior code! I know I broke it but there's two she-cats in love with one tom and that's me and Rosetail, I choose Oakheart over Thrushpelt because I love him and now Rosetail I can't let this happen! "Uh Bluefur?" Rosetail asked Bluefur shooks her head "yea?" "You froze. Why you froze?" "O-Oh it's nothing" Bluefur replied nervously The next day Bluefur tried to avoid Rosetail she didn't much talk to her which makes Rosetail wonder. Then the next day Rosetail padded over to Thrushpelt "Thrushpelt?" She called "what is it?" He asked "well, I noticed Bluefur seems to avoid me" Rosetail replied and Thrushp elt sighed "it's been days since when I confessed my feelings and didn't feel the same" then Rosetail thinks about Bluefur. The next day Rosetail decided to confess her feelings for Oakheart so she goes out to find Oakheart. "Oakheart" she called then a reddish brown figure appears "oh Rosetail" he meowed "Oakheart I..." Rosetail didn't know how to tell him so she took a deep breath "Oakheart.. I... I love you.." Oakheart didn't know what to say he tried to find some words what? She loves me? But I love Bluefur. Two she-cats are in love with me I don't know how to choose I love Bluefur but I don't want to hurt Rosetail's feelings "Uh, Oakheart?" Rosetail asked Oakheart shook the thought "uhm Rosetail I had to go on a patrol now, guess see you sometime" then he was about to go but hears Rosetail's call "Wait! Are you gonna return my feelings?" "After some moons and I'll tell you" Oakheart meowed and padded off, Rosetail let out a sigh I hope he returns my feelings..